


【DMC/VD】人不能，至少不该在孩子面前做这种事情

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 产乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: Dante毫不意外地看到胸口泅出两片深色的印迹，印迹中央挺立的乳尖把布料撑得紧紧巴巴，略微动一动就磨蹭得生生儿发疼。这实在是恼人得很，而Nero刚被他哄睡着。“你在做什么。”卧室门的方向传来不怎么友好的声音，这很正常，你不能指望Vergil有多友好。Dante撑起身子，耸耸肩离开婴儿床。“没什么，看看你儿子饿了没。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【DMC/VD】人不能，至少不该在孩子面前做这种事情

**Author's Note:**

> 被要饭的母亲节礼物【？  
> 3代后时间线，3哥但带崽if  
> 某种意义上十分的雷，慎重下滑

DMC的沙发原本是比较偏摆设意味的，比如偶尔Enzo或者Morrison带着委托上门来的时候会坐一坐，或者Lady用来放她一大堆重型武器。后来他们在这上面见到了某种奇妙的光景之后，他们一致决定离它远一点。  
Dante整个身子都陷在沙发里，他翻了个身，伸手在头顶堆得乱糟糟的一大堆里扒拉了半天，扯出皱皱巴巴的红色长外套。  
这铁定不能穿了，再不洗准得听他兄长的数落。他考虑先偷穿搭在靠背上的，整整齐齐不见一丝皱褶的，深蓝色的，属于他孪生哥哥的外套。  
他一边挠了一把睡得蓬松的银色短发，坐起上半个身子。  
他觉得哪儿很不太对。此时勒在他身上的那件黑色紧身高领上衣仿佛很沉很闷的样子，说实话吧，他老早就想吐槽这件衣服了。他的孪生兄长几乎清理了他的整个衣柜，他那件有腰带没扣子的红色长外套被塞进了衣柜最深处，连带着他十分中意的枪带一起——而它们差一点要去的地方是垃圾桶。至于他身上这件除了手腕就没露出点啥的紧身高领上衣，已经这么严实了Dante不明白为什么每次Vergil看见都一脸兄神恶煞。  
他低头扯了一把领口，然后不怎么意外地看到胸口泅出两片深色的印迹，印迹中央挺立的乳尖把布料撑得紧紧巴巴，略微动一动就磨蹭得生生儿发疼。  
这实在是过于恼人，Dante思索了两秒，虽然Nero刚被哄睡着没多久，虽然这娃醒着的时候实在是精力过于充沛，而孩子他爹要么不管，要么就只会一脑门儿幻影剑加拔刀，但是Dante依然懒得只想把儿子薅起来解决这些动不动就擅自往外泌的液体。  
卧室里围着一圈栅栏的小床塞在墙与大床之间，肉乎乎的小不点裹在被子里睡得直淌口水，几根软软趴趴的银发贴在他脑门子上，跟这孩子遗传学上的父母一模一样。Dante趴在床栏边看了一会儿，又迟疑了起来，他睡得很香，而且哄他睡着是个力气活儿，而且他睡得很香。  
“你在做什么。”  
卧室门的方向传来不怎么友好的声音，这很正常，你不能指望Vergil有多友好。Dante撑起身子，耸耸肩离开婴儿床。  
“没什么，看看你儿子饿了没。”  
Vergil盯着Dante看了片刻，他戏谑地抬高下巴，罕见地没拿阎魔刀也没冒出幻影剑靠近了他的孪生弟弟。  
“瞧瞧，Dante，你现在这是一副什么模样。”他毫不客气地用指腹碾了一下Dante胸口的凸起，乳白的液体浸出黑色的布料，顺着Vergil的手指淌进他掌心里。“我不建议弄醒你的儿子，但同样也不该浪费。”  
“去你的Vergil，这是你儿子的食物。”Dante猜到了他的兄长在打什么主意，老实说，人不能，至少不该。  
“他不饿。”Vergil收回手，舔了一下掌心里的乳白色液体，“太淡了，Dante。我敢说奶牛的一定比你的要好。”  
“滚你的蛋！这玩意儿什么味道跟你也没关系！”他扑过去挥了两下拳头，这对孪生兄弟不出众望地扭打着滚进床里，Vergil压下Dante的肩，近乎粗暴地掀起黑色的布料，失去束缚的乳头弹跳了两下，继续往外渗着白色的液体。  
“我说了，不该浪费。”他没什么表情地用力捏了一把Dante饱满的胸口，一小股乳汁喷了出来，晃荡着聚在乳间的沟壑里，还有些点点滴滴洒在卷起来的上衣下摆上。Vergil似乎是嗤笑了一声，一滴不剩地舔完即将淌进肚脐的液体，然后用牙床狠狠地碾过Dante颗粒饱胀的乳头。  
“——唔！”Dante气哼哼地薅了一把他兄长服帖周整的头顶，Vergil牙齿磨蹭到乳头时他都能感觉到在那深处的抽动，这可比不得婴儿软绵绵的乳牙。他的胸口胀得发痛，乳汁被吸走的瞬间某种空灵的快感涌了出来，然而这只是一瞬间，他的兄长随即用舌尖探进还在泌乳的孔隙，再次被堵住的酸胀又一次占据上风。  
Vergil用手掌揉着Dante另一侧的乳肉，很快整个手掌都变得湿漉漉了，他似乎突然想到什么，用牙齿拉扯了一下变得红肿的乳头，一边眺望着它软塌塌地弹跳回去，一边把满手的乳汁送进Dante身后的某个甬道中。  
“操！你他妈在做什么！”  
Dante目瞪口呆地看着自己的乳汁被用作了润滑，天杀的Vergil！饱胀的乳汁再次被吸出时，他还是浑身战栗地夹紧了正在他身体里开拓的手指。  
我们不能指望Vergil有什么耐心，他很快抽出手指，转而露出真正的凶器。  
“不老哥，你不能。你会吵醒他的。”  
“我不会，Dante。”他一鼓作气地顶了进去，“你才会，如果你叫得太大声的话。”  
“干你！”Dante低低地抽了一口气，抓过一旁的枕头咒骂起来。  
“认清事实吧，弟弟，分明是我在干你。”Vergil一边用力抽送，一边用手掌揉弄着Dante的胸肉，它们以前并没有这么大，揉起来也硬邦邦的。而现在这两坨饱胀而韧性的器官完美地贴合Vergil的掌心，持续泌出的液体漫过深陷的肚脐，浸湿了银白的耻毛。Dante的阴茎早已高昂起了头，透明的前液混合着白色的乳汁，然后又在开合中被Vergil统统操进后穴。  
“你这混——嗯啊！”Dante再也抓不住枕头，失去阻碍的呻吟终于冲破了桎梏，他的脊背撞在婴儿床的围栏上。Vergil似乎满意了些，他停止对胸肉的蹂躏，一边继续操弄一边帮Dante吸出剩余的乳汁。  
胀痛的胸脯被吸空时那种怅然若失的快感与前列腺被狠狠撞击的快感叠在了一起，它们携手猛击着Dante的神经中枢。他视野炸裂出汹涌的白光，带着上翻的眼球露出大片的白，透明的涎水从无法合拢的嘴角溢出，沿着侧颈的轮廓浸透箍在脖子上的布料。他或许是高潮了，这与射精时的高潮完全不同，绵延不绝的快感连他的脚趾捡也没有放过，他抑制不住地痉挛起来，小腿战栗着夹紧Vergil的腰。  
“你高潮了。”他的兄长断言。“你还没射，就被我操着后面高潮了。”  
“……嗯、去你——啊！”Dante没能讲完他的咒骂，Vergil顶得他只能断断续续地哼出带着气音的单音节。他仿佛听到了某些不太妙的响动，在他背后的小床里似乎传来窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，然后肉乎乎的小不点儿睁开蓝蓝的双眼，隔着木头围栏呆愣愣地看着他遗传学上的父母。  
“哇——————！”  
洪亮的哭声在房间里炸起的时候，Dante混沌的大脑稍微清明了一些，而他的兄长依然无动于衷地压在他身上继续操他。  
“闭嘴！Nero！”  
“操、老天……嗯啊、他还没……断奶！”  
“我还以为你连话都说不清了——呢！”  
Nero当然还在哭，被吵醒不说，恶魔血缘自带的本能让他几乎瞬间就明白了自己被夺食的事实。恶魔的护食还甚于普通野兽，这个还没断奶，乳牙都没换完的幼崽在当前极端环境下激发了某种潜能，一对薄如蝉翼的半透明的蓝色小翅膀颤颤巍巍地从他肩胛探了出来。他胖乎乎的身子在这对翅膀的带动下晃晃悠悠离开了床面寸许，然而这么一点高度不足以让他越过床四周的围栏，于是孩子趴在围栏上，哭闹得更大声了。  
“哼。还算有点我儿子的样。”Vergil吝啬地没给出正面的赞誉，不过这个插曲并不会阻碍最终的结局。Dante气哼哼地勾上他的脖子，于是Vergil顺势把Dante带离了Nero的小床。他的弟弟此刻几乎挂在了他身上，这样的姿势无疑更利于深入，于是Nero的哭闹变成了某种无伤大雅的背景音乐，甚至有时无法掩盖Dante被操到深处时尾音上扬的叫声。  
Vergil射满Dante小腹的时候，Dante也终于射了出来，然而他的兄长并没有满足于仅仅一次的射精。他继续抓住Dante软到塌下去的腰往里送，刚刚射过的阴茎也不见软，直直地在Dante的小腹上顶出浅浅的龟头轮廓。  
“哈……怎么、已经不行了吗，弟弟。”  
“啊——！”Dante深深浅浅地喘着粗气，只能恶狠狠地抓着Vergil的衣襟表达他的不满。“混、你以为……正常、能连续射……嗯啊——几次！”  
射精的高潮余韵还没消失，Dante的肠道猛烈地缩紧，肠壁的沟壑里一抽一跳地痉挛。Vergil顶在Dante的小腹上再次射了出来，那实在是太多了，他的小腹肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，和先前被吸空的胸脯构成了鲜明的对比。  
Vergil终于放过了他的弟弟，他退出来时带出了大量粘稠的液体，在已经乱七八糟的床单上泅出巨大的一片。  
Dante抱着枕头瘫成软绵绵的一团，他半睁着眼嘟囔。  
“你，洗床单，哄孩子。”  
背景音乐里的哭闹弱下去了一些，但依然没有停止。Vergil皱着眉头拎起Nero，小崽子止住了哭，那对蓝色的小翅膀已经不见了踪影。这团肉乎乎的小东西悬在半空蹬了蹬腿，张牙舞爪地对着他的父亲竖起了胖胖的中指。

END


End file.
